In diabetes management, there exist devices which allow diabetic patients to measure the blood glucose levels. One such device is a hand-held electronic meter such as blood glucose meters such as Freestyle® blood glucose monitoring system available from Abbott Diabetes Care Inc., of Alameda, Calif. which receives blood samples via enzyme-based test strips. Typically, the patient lances a finger or alternate body site to obtain a blood sample, applies the drawn blood sample to the test strip, and the strip is inserted into a test strip opening or port in the meter housing. The blood glucose meter converts a current generated by the enzymatic reaction in the test strip to a corresponding blood glucose value which is displayed or otherwise provided to the patient to show the level of glucose at the time of testing.
Such periodic discrete glucose testing helps diabetic patients to take any necessary corrective actions to better manage diabetic conditions. Presently available glucose meters have limited functionalities (for example, providing the glucose value measured using the test strip and storing the data for subsequent recall or display) and do not provide any additional information or capability to assist patients in managing diabetes.